Everlast
by 7White.Poison7
Summary: Naruto's emo and gay, Sasuke's 'straight' and scene. Whats going on with Naruto, and how does he help solve it? a little OOC, sorry about that.


after i read this i figured out that i had made the charater the wrong way around sorry about that.

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

**Everlast**

Naruto walked by the bathroom of his house on the way to school. Naruto has black hair, blue eyes and was of middle height. Naruto never liked any of the girl that were at school but some of the guys took his fancy, but he knew most of them were straight, but there was one guy he liked, his the most popular bot in school. 'but dose he have a girl friend.? I don't know.' blake always thought to himself.' his name...what was it?"

"SASUKE!" Sasuke's mum shouted from the hall. "Sasuke hurry up!" Sasuke's mum wasn't very tall, she had red hair and green eyes, but Sasuke was nothing like his mum. He had black-blue hair and almost black eyes. "Sasuke.!"

"Coming" Sasuke finally shouted back. Sasuke was up and dressed in a light blue and white T-shirt and pants.

"Sasuke hurry up, im leaving soon." again his mum shouted up the stairs. "Or do you want to catch the bus?"

"HELL NO!!" Sasuke yell down towards his mum. His mum knew that would get him moving.

"Hurry up, I need to pick Naruto up on the way." His mum grabbed him two pieces of toast that she had made for him. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke came running down the stairs. "I'm here, I'm here!" Sasuke grabbed the toast amd run out the door toward the car.

* * *

On the way to pick up Naruto. "Mum did you know that Naruto's gay?" Sasuke said almost at the street.

"No....really?" his mum keep her eyes on the road. "Does that bother you?" she asked pulling into Narutos drive way.

"No thats not what I mean. I umm..well...I like him."Sasuke blankly stated and looked out the window. His mum honked the horn.

"You mean you like him or you love like him or you mean like like friend like?" his mum asked honking the horn.

"Yeah like him, the love like way." He saw that Naruto was coming. "I can't get him of my mind."

"Talk about it after school." And his mum greated Naruto.

* * *

In period three, home ec. Naruto and Sasuke always work together. "Hey umm Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking over at him.

"Yeah?" Naruto looked up into Sasukes black-blue eyes. "No Sasuke your ment to cut it like this." Naruto showed Sasuke how to cut it but he still didn't get it.

"Naruto, I don't get it..." Sasuke complained. Naruto walked over and stood behind Sasuke and place his hands on Sasukes and said into his ear. "don't worry i'm not going to rape you." he then helped Sasuke with his cutting.

* * *

In period four, Sasuke and Naruto both had drama.

"Naruto I need to talk to you." Naruto walked away like he had never heard what Sasuke said but he ended up leading hime to the bathroom. "Naruto! Naruto" Naruto turned around.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't beliave it...." Naruto looked down. "I'm... I'm... in.. in... I'm" Naruto looked away.

"Naruto I …. love... love you" Sasuke stated. Narutos eye's widened in shock.

"But I...I...thought that you were straight?" Naruto stuttered, moving closer to Sasuke.

"Me too." Sasuke looked down. "But I haven't been able to get you off my mind." Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek in the palm of his hand. Naruto's eyes closed and he rubbed his head in Sasuke's hand.

"I can't.... You can't.." Naruto turned around and started to walk away. Naruto pulled something shiney out of his pocket.

"Naruto what is that?" Sasuke said a little worrid. "Naruto your scaring me, tell me what your holing!"

But Naruto just walked out, like he had never heard.

"Lets go back." And he walked out. Leaving Sasuke behind.

* * *

After school, Sasuke, was waiting for two things. One his mum and two Naruto. When  
Sasuke saw Naruto he ran up to him and gave him a hug. Naruto just stood there. "Sasuke please I have to go." Naruto pushed him aside. Sasuke grabbed blakes wrist. He felt bandages on them. Naruto groaned in pain.

"Naruto what did you do?" Sasuke took Naruto's hands. Naruto ripped his hands from him.

"No!" He pulled his hands. "No." Sasuke took his hand. "Sasuke quit it." But this time Sasuke linked his fingers with Narutos. Naruto just looked at Sasuke.

"Come on, Babe lets go home." Sasuke said leanding Naruto towards the car.

"So you two together now or what?" Sasuke mum asked, starting the car. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, they were sitting in the back with their hands together.

"Yeah, yeah I guess we are." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Diffenetly." Sasuke pulled Naruto down for a kiss. When Sasuke pulled away, he said. "You emo." Naruto looked down and saw that his hands didn't have the bandages on them and he also had Narutos razor in his hand.

"I-umm-I" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke just looked at him.

"Tell me why?" Sasuke cupped Narutos cheek. Sasuke made Naruto look at him.

"It's cause... I thought that you were." He stummeabled over his words. "I couldn't get you off my mind the first day I meet you and thinking that you were staight I felt so bad cause the one that I wanted didn't want me. So I cut to forget about it. But then-" Sasuke cut him off.

"You never knew. The first time I talked to you I could never forget how nice you were to me but I thought that you were staight and I thought that you didn't even know that I was there but-" Naruto stopped him.

"If I promise never to cut will you stop talking about thi, about how-we-never-knew?"Naruto took his hands and placed them on Sasukes face.

"Okay." Sasuke pulled Naruto in to kiss him.

The end.

* * *

well what you think. yeah so sorry about the Sasuke acting like Naruto and vis ver ser.

Review please. =D

xx

firefox973


End file.
